


Jensen: Rebel Without a Cause (Supernatural RPF) - Art

by cybel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Challenge Art, Community: spn_cinema, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Photoshop Composite Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: This is a Photoshop composite pseudo-poster inspired by and incorporating elements of posters for the 1955 movieRebel Without a Cause.Jensen would have totally killed it in the lead role (played in the movie by James Dean). The car in the movie, a 1949 Mercury, however, was no match for SPN's glorious Impala. ;-)





	Jensen: Rebel Without a Cause (Supernatural RPF) - Art

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry in the [SPN Cinema Challenge](https://spn-cinema.livejournal.com/profile) Round 9 (2018).

  
  



End file.
